


Bad Feeling

by Daegaer



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being distracted, Schwarz crash-land on an out of the way planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Feeling

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Schuldig said, looking at the pair of legs sticking out from beneath the haphazardly parked spaceship. "I'm looking at having to go to traffic school at the very least. _And_ I've sprained my wrist."

"At least that was in a good cause," Nagi said, fastening his jumpsuit. "Perhaps we should have waited till we'd landed though."

"He the Republic's last hope was!" a small green creature said in irritation, pointing at the legs. "Do you a cock-up of my plans need to make?"

"Huh?" Nagi said. He looked at the creature, at the swamp and back to Schuldig. "There's some sort of giant talking swamp toad here."

"A toad I am not! Jedi knight I am!"

"The toad's syntax is fucked," Nagi said.

"Don't be like that," Schuldig said, coming over to peer at the creature in interest. "That's how I talk when I'm drunk, and God knows, you'd need to drink a hell of a lot to put up with this place. He's German. He, wie geht's, kleiner Kerl?"

At that precise point a real giant swamp toad rose up from the depths and attempted to snare them all with its hideous ten metre sticky tongue. Nagi shuddered in disgust and telekinesed it far out into the swamp. In the distance something even larger rose up, swallowed it and sank out of sight once more.

"Hmm, with this one the Force is strong," the small green creature said. It glared at Schuldig, "And with you it is not so weak. Stop my mind trying to read!" It nodded brusquely. "Come with me! Train you I must – hope for the Republic there is yet!"

Nagi and Schuldig looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

"He can at least give us directions out of this dump," Schuldig said.

"Good job you landed with the side with the Imperial insignia face down," Nagi muttered.


End file.
